Past What I See
by RnaiLAUG
Summary: In the gathering dark after the Ocarina of Time, Zelda is captured by unknown evils. It is up to Link with the help of Sheik to gather the clues and find a way to reach the place where Zelda rests. But Link might not be ready for another journey.


Past What I See

In the gathering dark after the Ocarina of Time, Zelda is captured by unknown evils. It is up to Link with the help of Sheik to gather the clues and find a way to reach the place where Zelda rests. But Link might not be ready for another journey.

Chapter One – Beyond the Moon

The sun had just set over the rolling hills of Hyrule just beyond Lake Hylia and the white puffs of clouds gathered over the desert just north of there. Somewhere through the high trees of the Kokiri Forest could you make out a distant sound of the owls who came out at night, at Kakriko Village could you hear the remainder of the busy day that had just passed. And even if you listened closely if the night was silent, you might even hear the sound of the waterfall, which led to the Zora's Domain.

The land was so full of life, yet Link felt so undeniably dead. He lay out beneath the stars and inhaled the deep smell of nothing. Epona neighed lightly to the side as she nudged Link's head a little as if mentioning it was time to finally to home.

"No need to worry Epona, if we lay quietly the baby stalfos won't come out." If anyone could have put a name on the horse's expression, it would have definitely been frustration. Epona nudged him once more, "Epona, you need to-," Link sat up from where he was sitting and stroked his beloved horse. But in doing so, a skeletal hand erupted from the earth.

As soon as the baby was fully out of his keep, it began its deadly trudge towards Link who had scrambled to his feet, Come on Empona, let's make leave!"

Link turned to Epona, ready to mount. Sadly, Epona was in no hurry to retreat, "Epona! Get up!" Link tuned around to the Stalfos who was slowly gaining on Link, step by step.

"Epona, I don't even have my sword with me! I can't fight it!"

Link would've noticed the roll in Epona's eyes, but his present inner absence was getting the best of him. The grand horse lifted herself of the sacred ground and gracefully carried herself over to Link who was more than ready to hop on and gallop away towards the Forest. Link glanced over his shoulder just to make sure the evils weren't hot on their trail.

Epona was now worrying about Link these days. There were many times that Epona caught Link fiddling with his fingers or checking his back. She could tell that he still felt the presence of evil that lurked around the shadows of Hyrule. It would be around that time now that Link would be waking up from his slumber. His seventeenth birthday was fast approaching and for some reason the nearer tome got to that date, the more Link seemed to fear what was once there, but never more.

As soon as they reached the tree fort, which was known as Link's, he strapped Epona to the ladder because even though his horse was wise beyond most of her type, she still had tendencies to wander.

As Link reached the deck of his tree fort, he took a moment to gaze up at the moon that shone with its brilliance. He sighed to himself as the early stars twinkled in the distance. He was grateful for the second chance he was given, but there were also times when he did indeed with for the life he once had. He received far too many looks of unfamiliarity for his liking. He saw too many faces he once knew in another life, which time had changed to his dislike.

He walked back inside and pulled his drape over the door and headed for bed. Being too tired to change, he fell onto his bed and thought of tomorrow's events. Sadly, he soon came to realize that nothing would go on tomorrow and nothing would come of it. He rolled over onto his back and gazed out of his window. So many things to worry about even though nothing happened. It was strange, in his past life, it seemed to be the exact opposite.

But his mind soon closed and his eyes did so as well. Sleep seemed to be the only thing he looked forward to nowadays. The only thing that didn't change…

.0. 

Far away across Hyrule, a Queen stepped out to her balcony. Keeping a straight posture, she gazed upon all that was hers, her kingdom. If she listened closely enough, she could even hear the soft sound of the waterfall. She turned her attention to where the sun sets, remembering a better time. Not peace-wise but more in the case of her heart. The time when he was in her life, and when she could truly smile without checking who was watching.

She turned around and though of him. The last time she saw him was such a long time ago. Maybe he had forgotten her? Maybe…

All she knew now was that she was now queen. There was no reason to be thinking about such a person. Only a person she had known a few times, a few at childhood and at adulthood. Yet, she felt a deeper connection with him. One not as powerful as love yet most definitely stronger than friendship. She needed to see him again. Someday…someday soon.

As she decided that her eyes were weary, she turned to her door and began her walk there.

But little did she realize the creature that flew from the moon. Its eyes were yellow and its body was black as it blended with the sky. Its wings that spanned over ten yards carried it gracefully yet demonically as it flew closer and closer to the Queen.

The Queen's hand reached the knob as she turned it. She sensed a disturbance somewhere around her and turned around but only to catch a glimpse of the monster that approached her.

Her eyes widened and her body froze in fear as the monster stretched out its hind claws and reached for her. As it was only a few yards from her, she only managed to whisper, "Link…"

The monster than grabbed her and flew off as she dangled limply because of unconsciousness. The monster checked with its yellow eyes to make sure of the catch, and then flew off into the direction of the moon.

Just as it did so, Epona stirred in her sleep while having a bad dream. She awoke with a fright and turned to the moon. She squinted while regaining her vision because of catching what seemed to be a speck in the moon and slowly disappeared. The horse gently whinnied as she snuggled back into sleep, not knowing what would come the next day.

.0. 

He was in a temple. Link was standing in a white temple with gems dangling from the ceiling. He was standing in the center on a lifted area. There weren't any doors around him nor any windows. He spun around a few times to view his surroundings and on the second spin, Zelda was there.

"Zelda!" Link said as he took a step towards her. Her eyes fixed dully on him, "Zelda, what are you doing here?"

She blinked a few times and opened her mouth to speak. She mouthed the words but nothing came out. Only a barely-audible whisper managed to escape her soft lips.

"Queen Zelda?"

She mumbled on for a while until she finally ceased speaking altogether. Link ran up to her and put his hands on each of her shoulders. She looked paler than normal, and the color had left her cheeks. "Zelda!"

There was no answer. But the only reply he did receive was, "Salisteer."

And then Link awoke.

He glanced around his room and checked to make sure there wasn't anyone there before he finally sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He heard Epona neighing from down below. Link ran out of his door to find a boy being attacked by Epona because he seemed to be trespassing. The boy was dressed in blue skin-armor and a white over-shirt with a red weeping eye on it. He wore a similar attire to what Sheik used to. Or maybe Link should've said Zelda since he knew that the Queen was the one dressing up as the youth.

But this Sheik was different. He was shorter, younger even and was missing his cap and mask of cloth. It was like Link was staring at the younger version of the illusion known as Sheik.

"Kid, what do you think you're doing?" Link called to the Sheik impersonator whose bright red eyes flashed up to Link.

"I'm looking for one Link. The one who grows of the Kokiri children," the child said while taking a step back from Epona who was still a little pissed with the boy, "Are you him?"

Link stared at the Sheik look-a-like who was still frightened of Epona, "Epona! Cut it out!"

Link stepped to the ladder and slid down to woo his horse back to its once peaceful state, "What's your name kid?"

The red-eyed child stared at Link as if checking his soul, "Are you Link?"

Link shrugged and glanced to the side, "He moved a while back." If this kid were really Sheik, then he would definitely be as wise.

But Link didn't receive the reaction he expected. The child's mouth dropped a little as his facial expression suddenly changed to shock, "But he can't have moved! This was his home! Does he live in Kakariko now then? Or maybe near the Market…"

"No," Link said chuckling, "I'm just kidding, I'm him."

"What!" The child screamed, "Don't DO that! Jeez! I come here to ask for you and you go and trick me!"

The little Sheik put a hand over his heart and took a step back as he regained his breath. This Sheik was nothing of the one that Zelda would transform into. This new one was loud and quick to judge, not to mention he was a good three inches shorter than Link.

When Link was finally done with his laugh, he asked once again, "So what is it that you've come to ask of me?"

Mini-Sheik looked up and then to the side, "Well, it isn't more asking than it is taking."

Link's eyes grew curious, "And to where?"

Sheik looked up and met Link's eyes, "The Temple of Time."

.0. 

Link sat in the front seat of the cart with the smaller Sheik to his side with the reigns in his hands. It was odd being next to the man he knew in a previous life, or the younger version of him, that is. His eyes, somehow, were angrier and lost. They didn't seem as all knowing as the other Sheik once had, "So, I never did get your name."

The child glanced out of the corner of his eye before shaking the reigns one final time, "I'm not supposed to tell you it."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means to you, I don't have a name. I'm just a deliverer."

Link shrugged and reached back and stroked Epona who was in the back seat and patted her on the head, "Almost there Epona."

Once again, out of the corner of his eye, the Sheikah stared at Link.

"We're almost there Hero."

Link turned back, "Yeah I know this area pretty well. And why do you call me 'Hero?'"

Sheik turned his head, "Because that's what you are."

"No," Link shook his head, "I'm no hero. I haven't done anything grand."

The Sheikah made no movement and no change of the eye, he just sat there before replying, "Not from the stories I've heard."

He felt no need to reply. Obviously this child had a deeper meaning to life and his eyes proved it as well. He just wondered how he knew of such things, since in this time, they never happened.

He squinted as he looked up into the sky, the sun seemed closer than usual.

End.

This one's a little short so the others will be longer. As you might or might not have noticed, the basic plot still isn't as visible as it will be, but by next chapter, you as a reader will have a good idea of what is going on. Hope you enjoyed it.

RnaiLAUG


End file.
